


Lucifer Rising

by redeem147



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-04
Updated: 2011-08-04
Packaged: 2017-10-22 05:03:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 52
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/234094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redeem147/pseuds/redeem147





	Lucifer Rising

Into the black against his will

failing, falling

King of the Dark

better to reign

broken ground awkward against his back

no rest there

lying, looking, golden light beaming

into the mouth of hell

wall climbing

scrambling, slipping

finding foothold

gasp grasping the rim

Pushing up, Pushing up

into the Golden light


End file.
